Selective School
by Mariam Saint
Summary: Crossover de YuGiOh!, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon 4 Temp y Los Padrinos Magicos Seto Kaiba ha levantado uno de sus proyectos mas grandes: Selective School, una escuela seleccionadora de los mejores estudiantes de nivel superior para enseñarles lo que son
1. Un Deseo Hecho Realidad

**Capitulo 1. Un Deseo Hecho Realidad**

Dimmsdale.

Un niño de unos 10 años, se encuentra en su habitación. Pensando en lo aburrida que es la escuela, comienza a platicar con sus dos peces dorados, que son Wanda y Cosmo...

— La escuela es aburrida! Cómo me gustaría entrar a una escuela sin reglas y que sus propósitos si sean interesantes! —

— Eso lo tomamos como un deseo? — pregunta su madrina mágica

Con las palabras de Wanda, Timmy se hace la idea de una escuela que no sea como las demás, una escuela que tenga un concepto diferente...

Kaiba Corp...

— Esta será la escuela Selectiva, por que seleccionara a los mejores para que se adentren a un duelo de monstruos —

— Ese es tu propósito? — pregunta un chico, también menor de edad.

Seto Kaiba ha tenido la idea de instalar una escuela, donde ahí, todos se formaran como duelistas para entrenarse y derrotar los dioses egipcios de Yugi.

De regreso a Dimmsdale...

— Deseo ir a una escuela interesante, que tenga conceptos diferentes a los que conocemos y que no importe la edad para ver las materias más sencillas! —

Cosmo y Wanda, sus padrinos mágicos, sacan sus varitas y las hacen brillar a petición del niño, llamado Timmy Turner.

Selective School se ve en una nube de magia, la cual transporta a Timmy a la inauguración de tal escuela.

En el patio principal, todos los estudiantes seleccionados están esperando el discurso de bienvenida de su director. Seto Kaiba por fin sale de su oficina para darles la bienvenida a sus alumnos.

— Seto Kaiba? — pregunta Joey, incrédulo.

— No sabia que se dedicaba a una escuela — dice Tristan, otro incrédulo.

Yugi solo esta con su sonrisa de siempre, que no sé por que tiende a ponerse por el lado positivo todo el tiempo.

Seto presenta a su hermano Mokuba como el subdirector de la nueva escuela, les dice bienvenidos y ya, los encierra a todos en la escuela.

— Y más les vale que salgan de aquí como duelistas profesionales! — dice por las bocinas de los salones.

En los pasillos, Timmy aun no ha entrado a clases y va conversando con sus padrinos, que se transformaron en una mochila y un libro para que nadie los vea...

— Esta escuela se ve interesante! — dice emocionado el niño

— Pero Timmy, no te has dado cuenta? Todos son más grandes que tu —

— Ah eso no importa. La altura se mide de la cabeza al cielo — dice Cosmo divertido.

— Lastima que tú estés igual en los dos sentidos. Además, que es eso de ser duelista? — pregunta Wanda, preocupada.

— No lo sé! Pero suena interesante! — Responde Timmy — Bien, voy a conocer nuevos amigos! —

Timmy entra a uno de los salones de clase. Pero ve que todos traen un uniforme formal, las chicas visten de falta azul gris, con sacos azul oscuro y corbata del mismo color. Los chicos visten el tradicional uniforme japonés azul oscuro (o sea que no fue trabajo para Yugi y sus amigos comprarse el uniforme)

— Deseo tener mi uniforme! — dice Timmy, aprovechando que nadie lo esta viendo.

Cosmo y Wanda le cambian su vestuario a un mini uniforme.

De esta forma, Timmy toma asiento y espera a que inicie la clase...

— Oye idiota! — se oye una voz femenina.

Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda (estos últimos toman la forma de un lápiz y una goma) voltean hacia una chica pelirroja, peinada de una coleta y con aspecto de pocos amigos.

— Vicky? — pregunta el chico, algo asustado.

— Para tu información soy Ruki Makino! Y estas sentado en mi lugar! —

Con la apariencia de pocos amigos, Timmy se asusta y se quita al instante. De esta forma, le toca sentarse hasta atrás.

En la parte de atrás, Yugi esta sentado con su banda de "amigos por siempre", o sea Joey, Tristan y Tea. Todos miran a Timmy, ya que esta muy chico como para haber sido seleccionado a esta escuela...

— Hola, mi nombre es Yugi. Cómo te llamas? — dice el líder del grupo de la amistad.

— Mi nombre es Timmy — responde alegremente el niño.

— No estas muy pequeño para ser seleccionado? — pregunta Joey

— Puedo ser seleccionado en donde yo quiera — contesta Timmy y ve de reojo a sus padrinos mágicos, quienes le guiñan el ojo.

— Me pregunto por que se le ocurrió esto a Seto Kaiba — dice Tristan, ignorando un poco el tema.

— Hay muchos desconocidos, a puesto a que no son duelistas — dice Joey al mirar a dos chicas que estaban en una conversación interesante.

— Estas cartas ya están selladas, será mejor concentrarme en los estudios de esta escuela — dice una chica de cabello castaño.

— Que bueno que fuimos seleccionadas juntas, filmare cada momento que pasemos en esta escuela! — dice emocionada Tomoyo.

Shaoran solo mira a sus dos amigas, parece que a él no le agrado ser seleccionado de la escuela.

— Pero igual tiene cartas! — aclara Tea

— Pero son unas cartas muy raras — dice Yugi, al mirar con atención las cartas que Sakura guarda en su mochila.

Timmy escucha la conversación y al no entender nada, aprovecha que el maestro no ha llegado para salir un momento y hablar con sus padrinos.

En los baños...

— No entiendo de qué hablan! —

— Eso te angustia? — pregunta Wanda

— No! Esta bien! Yo desee una escuela con conceptos diferentes! —

— Entonces cual es el problema? — pregunta Cosmo

— Quiero entender de qué tanto hablaban. Deseo saber cada concepto que maneja cada alumno de aquí, en Selective School —

Cosmo y Wanda hacen brillar sus varitas, cumpliendo el deseo de su ahijado. Después, Timmy regresa al salón de clases con sus padrinos en forma de un lápiz y una goma.

Las clases inician y...

— Maximillion Pegassus? — preguntan todos y cada uno de los duelistas, incluso Timmy, por que ya sabe de qué concepto trata.

— Sé que esto es humillante, pero ese Kaiba me gano en un duelo y ahora tengo que enseñarles los tipos de cartas que hay — dice algo resignado a dar clase.

Hay alguien que se carcajea de lo lindo...

— Joven Wheeler, me haría el favor de callarse? —

Pegassus se pone a escribir en el pizarrón, pero antes de que termine una palabra, se escuchan las risas de Joey, quien no puede resistirse a la risa.

— Wheeler! Será mejor que salgas del salón! —

Mientras tanto, el lápiz y goma de Timmy conversaban con el niño...

— Y quien es él? — pregunta Cosmo, convertido en lápiz verde.

— Es Maximillion Pegassus, antes era un buen duelista, quien metió a Yugi y sus amigos en graves aprietos —

— Esa información si que te es valiosa Timmy, fue buena idea desearla — comenta Wanda, convertida en goma rosa.

— Si, por que me da mucha risa verlo en este momento humillante para él, ya que odia al director de esta escuela —

Una vez que sacaron a Joey, Pegassus seguía con su clase de tipo de cartas de duelo...

— Disculpe — se oye una voz femenina — No entiendo nada! He trabajado con cartas pero no son de las que usted esta explicando —

— Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta Pegassus

— Sakura Kinomoto —

— Puedo ver tus cartas? —

Sakura saca las "cartas Sakura". Todos los duelistas se quedan impresionados al ver que son cartas totalmente diferentes a las que ellos manejan.

— Y ahora por que se sorprenden? — pregunta Cosmo

— Por que esas cartas no son del duelo de monstruos, sino que son las que la cazadora de cartas sella con su nombre para el bien de la humanidad — explica Timmy.

— Demasiada información — dice Cosmo mientras su cerebro saca chispas.

— Oigan, disculpen, pero yo no sé de qué están hablando — Mimi se levanta de su lugar.

— Para eso están aquí. Para que entiendan todos los conceptos del duelo de monstruos, tendrán exámenes —

Todos hacen ruidos de negación, pues a quien le gustan los exámenes?

Al terminar la clase, todos los alumnos salieron al receso. En una parte solitaria de la escuela, Timmy conversaba con sus padrinos...

— Estos exámenes si me van a gustar! Son duelos de cartas y luchas entre monstruos! —

— Parece que esta es tu escuela ideal! Que más enseñaran? — pregunta Cosmo.

— Timmy, no puedes quedarte aquí sin avisarles a tus papás — dice Wanda.

En Dimmsdale...

— Que bueno que Timmy no aparece! Así será más fácil irnos de vacaciones y ahorrarnos el dinero de la niñera — dice su papá.

— Pero tengo una pregunta, a donde habrá ido? — pregunta su mamá.

— Tranquila, regresara a la hora de la cena, cuando tenga hambre — dice, sin mucha importancia, su papá.

De regreso a la escuela...

— Ya sé! Para que mis papás no se preocupen por mí, deseo que les envíen una de las invitaciones de esta escuela. Así sabrán que estoy estudiando aquí —

Las varitas mágicas brillan de nuevo y hacen que en el correo de la familia Turner aparezca un sobre con la invitación de Selective School, automáticamente firmada por Seto Kaiba.

En la cafetería, todos los alumnos, incluido Timmy, escuchan otro discurso del director...

— Cuándo termine la jornada escolar, ni crean que irán a sus casas! —

Todos se miran con cara de susto...

— Selective School no sólo es una escuela, sino un internado! Y no saldrán de aquí hasta que sean duelistas profesionales! Jajajajajajajajajajaja —

Se ríe tan maniático que Mokuba se le queda viendo con cara de "what!".

— Lo único que me faltaba! — Dice Joey — Kaiba nos quiere hacer duelistas profesionales? —

— Lastima, contigo no se va a poder — se oye una voz detrás de Joey.

El chico voltea y ve que son dos personas reconocidas...

— Y bien Wheeler, después de que te perdiste la primera clase, crees que puedas graduarte? — pregunta Weevil.

— Genial! Creí que esto no se pondría peor! — dice Joey al ver a los dos chicos — Tenia que encontrarme con la lagartija de Rex y el insecto de Weevil —

— De hecho Joey, Seto invitó a muchos, es probable que nos encontremos con muchos conocidos — dice Yugi con su paciencia de siempre.

— Así es Yugi — dice una chica rubia.

— Ah, hola Rebecca —

Y mientras unos se encuentran con otros, Timmy tiene que hacer nuevos amigos a parte de andar con sus padrinos. Mientras tanto, en Dimmsdale, en la casa de los Turner...

— "Su hijo ha sido seleccionado por Selective School, la escuela de los duelistas profesionales. Esto quiere decir que su hijo tiene amplias bases de sabiduría y un futuro prometedor, por que Selective School es la mejor opción para la educación. Firma: Seto Kaiba, director y presidente de Kaiba Corp" —

Después de que el papá de Timmy leyera en voz alta la invitación de color azul claro...

— Nuestro hijo ha sido seleccionado para estudiar en una mejor escuela —

— Estamos orgullosos de él. Ahora entiendo por que no lo hemos visto en todo el día — dice su mamá, como sacando conclusiones.

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta...

— Hola señor y señora Turner. No necesita servicio de niñera? — pregunta "dulcemente" Vicky.

— Ya no va a ser necesario. Esta internado en una de las mejores escuelas! —

Los papás de Timmy cierran la puerta en la cara de Vicky...

— Que? El enano en una mejor escuela? — pregunta y luego piensa que no puede vivir sin torturar al pobre de Timmy — Voy a encontrarte Turner y cuando lo haga, vivirás en el infierno! —

Continuara...


	2. A Estudiar y a la Party!

**Capitulo 2. A Estudiar y a la Party!**

Unos camiones de carga, con el texto "libros de duelistas" entran en fila por el estacionamiento de Selective School. Es de mañana y como los alumnos se han quedado en dormitorios de la escuela, llegan puntuales a clases. En el laboratorio de informática...

— Oigan! Ya supieron la noticia? — llega Miyako preguntando a dos de sus amigos y uno por conocer.

— Que pasa Miyako? Ah, mira, te presento a Jenrya Lee — presenta Izzy, para no ser grosero.

— Mucho gusto, soy Miyako Inoue. Chicos escuchen! — dice entusiasta.

Jenrya, Izzy y Jyou estaban buscando información en Internet sobre duelistas y eso.

— Acaban de traer los libros para duelistas aprendices —

— Que bueno! Ya me había cansado de encontrar en Internet cosas de expertos — dice Izzy aliviado.

— Pero, por que fuimos seleccionados? — pregunta Jyou — Yo quiero ser medico! No me interesa eso de duelistas —

— Recuerden que aunque no queramos, debemos ser duelistas para salir — aclara Jenrya — Hasta mi hermana fue seleccionada! —

— Y eso que tiene de malo? — pregunta Miyako

— Es muy chica para esta escuela! Parece universidad —

Las clases inician de nuevo. Pero ahora, a todos se les ha repartido el libro "Guía para Duelistas Estúpidos" escrito por Seto Kaiba, el director de la escuela. El libro no es muy grande, ya que solo contiene los conceptos básicos, es de pocas páginas que podemos verlo durante el curso y durante este proyecto de fanfic.

En la portada del libro, sale Yami Yugi (como Seto lo odia, por eso lo puso como ejemplo de "Guía para Duelistas Estúpidos") con letras en la portada como "deja de parecerte a este y sal adelante" y etc. etc.

Con la mirada de todos hacia Yugi, Pegassus comienza su clase...

— Bien, pasemos al sumario del libro para que más o menos se vayan dando idea de lo que están por sufrir, ejem digo, aprender —

Sakura hojea su libro y ve que esas cartas son muy diferentes a las que ella conoce. Los digidestinados también ven con curiosidad el libro, mientras que los duelistas y Timmy lo ven como cosa de diario.

— Yo no creo que este libro nos ayude! — dice Yugi

— Ja! Lo dices por que estas en la portada como un estúpido? — pregunta Weevil en son de burla.

Todos se carcajean aunque no saben por que.

— No! Y además este es Yami Yugi, no yo! — dice señalando la portada — Para aprender a jugar con las cartas de duelo, necesitamos creer en el corazón de las cartas, por que solo así podemos tener la capacidad de manejar los monstruos más legendarios... — después de 6 horas —... así fue como México obtuvo el pase para el mundial Alemania 2006 —

Todos los demás estaban dormidos, apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre. Yugi solo se volvió a sentar como si nada pasara. Luego de unos minutos, tocaron para el receso. Así, Yugi camino hacia la puerta...

— Que bien, no tendré que formarme en la cafetería para que me den el especial de hoy! — pensó, mientras cruzaba la puerta tranquilamente.

Pero, por arte de magia, todos salieron corriendo del salón como si fueran manada hacia la cafetería, dejando huellas marcadas en Yugi.

En la cafetería...

— El especial de hoy es... albóndigas asadas —

— Albóndigas asadas? — se preguntan todos.

— Si, que querían, comida china? Francesa? — dice la cocinera con cara de pocos amigos.

— Se supone que esta escuela es de prestigio! — grita Davis, quien esta mas desesperado por la comida.

— Ah ya sé! — dice Joey, quien toma un teléfono y un directorio, marca, hace un pedido y cuelga — Listo, a sus lugares! —

Todos, con cara de duda, se sientan esperando a ver que pidió Joey.

En la entrada de la Selective School, llega un repartidor de pizza...

— 30 pizzas extra grandes. Son 189.63 dólares y el 50 de propina — dice el repartidor por una pantalla que da a la oficina de Seto.

— Quee? Yo no pedí pizza! — grita enojado y luego piensa — Joey Wheeler —

Ya, por lastima a los alumnos, Seto paga las pizzas, pero deja a Joey comiendo albóndigas asadas.

— Pobre Joey — le dice Mai con voz seductora — Quieres que comparta mi pizza contigo? —

— No necesito tu lastima! — dice Joey molesto.

— No, era en serio! —

— De verdad? — pregunta Joey con ojos brillantes

— Si, dije "era" ahora ya no es! — Mai avienta la pizza que le sobro hacia dos gatos que están cerca.

— Mai! Si quería pizza — dice Joey tirando lagrimas

Esos dos gatos tenían los colores característicos de verde y rosa, estaban a lado de Timmy.

— Que bien! Pizza! Esto no era así en mi otra escuela — dice Timmy emocionado.

— Y a puesto a que te gustaran las clases, aprenderás con el libro "Guía para Duelistas Estúpidos" genial! — dice Cosmo, convertido en gato verde.

— Y la pizza esta deliciosa — dice Wanda, convertida en gata rosa.

De regreso a las clases...

— Abran su libro en la primera página —

— Ni modo que en la ultima! — se oye una voz

Pegassus se levanta de su silla para ver quien fue el chistosito, pero todos están callados. Mientras tanto...

— Cosmo! — le dice molesta Wanda, que esta convertida en goma rosa.

— Que? Es la verdad! — se justifica Cosmo, convertido en lápiz verde.

Ya no habiendo algún culpable, Pegassus continua impartiendo la clase...

— Vamos a hablar de la definición del juego de monstruos. Pagina 8 —

— No que íbamos a ver la primera pagina? — pregunta Davis, tratando de entender el libro que tiene en sus manos.

— Si, pero era para que vieran el sumario, el cual no vimos por el tonto discurso que se echo Yugi Motou —

— Oiga, no critique a Yugi! Después de todo lo que le hizo pasar! — dice Tea, defendiendo.

— Tu que Tea? Así a la neta me caes bien mal! — dice una de las alumnas, en realidad es Mariam.

— Pues a mí ya me esta cayendo mal — dice Mimi.

— Si, es la chica más tonta que he visto — dice Ruki.

— Chale! Todas están en tu contra — dice Tristan, así como diciendo "me das lastima"

— Deberíamos golpearte! En cada escuela, debe haber una abusiva y una victima — dice Ruki, amenazante.

— Siiii! — gritan las chicas.

— Ya! Dejen a mi amiga en paz! — dice Yugi.

— Yugi quiere a Tea! — se oyen en coro, como si fueran de primaria.

— No es cierto! — dice Rebecca

— Rebecca quiere a Yugi! — otra vez el coro.

— Ya cállense! — dice Rex

— Rex quiere a Rebecca! — gritan en coro

— No sean infantiles! — grita Sora

— Sora quiere a Rex! —

— Eso no es cierto! — grita Tai

— Tai quiere a Sora! —

— Oigan, falto yo! — grita Izumi

— Izumi quiere a Tai! —

— Ya cállense! Nadie quiere a Tai! — grita Pegassus, fastidiado.

— Ahh — dice Tai en modo desilusión.

Ya después de no estudiar nada. Termina la jornada de clases, los intelectuales se van al centro de cómputo para tratar de encontrar definiciones y conceptos acerca de ser duelistas. Los relajientos se van a la cafetería...

— Oigan, y si organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida. Nos vamos a tomar y celebramos el haber sido seleccionados — propone Tai

Tai esta con sus recién hechos amigos, Takuya, Takato, J.P., Kouji, Kazu, Kenta, Tomoki, Davis y Ken.

— Pues hay que invitar a todos, no? — pregunta Takato

— Si, y hay que convencer al director de que haya party en el gimnasio de la escuela — comenta Kazu.

— Pero como? — pregunta Tomoki.

— Miren, ellos dicen que ya lo conocen, vamos a preguntarles — dice Tai, dirigiéndose a Yugi y compañía.

— Oigan! Queremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para conocernos todos. Creen que el dire nos deje? — pregunta J.P.

— Eso va a estar difícil! — dice Joey — Al amargado de Seto no le gustan las fiestas —

— Pero si quieres te ayudamos con la party — dice Tristan.

— Si, es buena idea. Vamos a hacer la fiesta aunque no le guste a ese Kaiba! — propone Joey. (a este paso lo van a expulsar)

Timmy alcanza a oír la conversación...

— Que bien! Una fiesta! —

— Pero Timmy, dijeron que al director no le gustan las fiestas — dice Wanda.

Timmy tiene en su mano dos globos, de colores verde y rosa, los cuales son sus padrinos.

— Que tiene? Puedo desear que al director le gusten las fiestas! Deseo que al director le gusten las fiestas! —

Las varitas mágicas de los padrinos brillan para cumplir este deseo. En la oficina del director, Seto esta revisando los expedientes de los alumnos. De repente, una nube lo envuelve con el texto fiestero y el deseo se cumple.

— Hola amigos, me invitan a su fiesta? — llega Timmy preguntando a los chicos que la organizan.

— Miren, ya hasta tiene los globos! — señala Kenta al chico.

— Bonitos globos, pero quien sabe si le agrade al director. Hacer esa fiesta va a ser un desafío — dice Tristan.

En ese mismo momento, la bocina de la escuela transmite las siguientes palabras de Seto Kaiba...

— Que onda a todos? Vamos a organizar una fiesta cada fin de semana en esta Selective School! Así que no falten a la que se organizara el sábado, por que si faltan los repruebo en sus materias! —

Todos, boquiabiertos, sin creer en que esas palabras salieran del respetuoso director. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Rex, Weevil, Pegassus y Mokuba están que dicen "me baje del mundo y he vivido en un rincón" Quien iba a decir que autorizaran una fiesta en la majestuosa Selective School. En cambio, Tai, Davis y el grupito que organizaba la fiesta, se alegran, ya que como no conocen muy bien a Seto, pues no les cae la noticia.

— Baya, a todos les sorprendió de golpe — dice Wanda, convertida en globo rosa.

— Que paso? Los reprobaron? — pregunta Cosmo, convertido en globo verde — Ah ya sé! Cambiaran el menú de la cafetería! —

— Esta escuela cada vez mas me gusta! Fiesta durante los fines de semana! — dice Timmy, saltando de alegría.

En la oficina de Kaiba...

— Hermano, estas bien? Quieres que llame a un doctor? O mejor aun, a un psiquiatra! —

Mokuba andaba desesperado por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

— Estoy bien! Mejor organiza todo para el sábado, quiero que Selective School tenga la mejor fiesta de todas las escuelas! — responde Seto de mala gana, aun así su carácter frío no le se había quitado.

Y para que este capítulo tenga un final feliz. Ruki había reunido a todas las chicas de la escuela...

— Muy bien victima, todas pagaron 5 dólares, no vamos a desilusionarlas! —

Tea estaba en un rincón del gimnasio...

— Espera, ya no seré tan tonta ni diré cursilerías acerca de la amistad! Lo prometo —

Ruki voltea hacia las demás...

— Verdad que no aceptan devoluciones? — pregunta.

— Nel ya dale! — dice Mariam.

— Si, ya pégale! Tengo clase de meditación a las 6 — dice Mimi.

— Pero que se haga divertido Ruki! — dice Juri.

Así que Ruki utilizo todas sus técnicas de tortura hacia la estúpida de Tea, basadas en otro libro escrito por Seto Kaiba "Como Martirizar a una Idiota Amistosa", de cual se había inspirado del disco de U2 "Como Desmantelar una Bomba Atómica".

Continuara...


	3. Examen Sorpresa

**Capitulo 3. Examen Sorpresa!**

Miércoles, mitad de semana. Los alumnos apenas llevan dos días de adaptarse a Selective School, pero, podrán con un examen sorpresa?

— Examen sorpresa — dice Pegassus al dejar caer un examen del grueso de la sección amarilla (directorio telefónico) en los pupitres de los alumnos.

Algunos miran con horror el examen mientras que otros muestran seguridad de pasarlo y seguridad de que tienen a un inteligente amenazado para que les pasen las respuestas.

— Tienen 30 minutos! —

— No somos pizza! — dice Davis, molesto, de ver el tamaño del examen.

— Esta bien, 2 horas — dice Pegassus, al darse cuenta de que son 1236 preguntas.

Silencio absoluto. Todos concentrados comienzan a contestar el examen. Timmy no tiene problema por que sus padrinos le ayudan con las respuestas, ya que se convierten en dibujos pasmados en sus hojas de examen. Yugi y compañía, contestan el examen de manera segura. Pero Yugi se percata de algo...

— Que raro! Faltó Tea. Habrá faltado por el examen? —

En el cuarto de limpieza, Tea esta tratando de pedir ayuda...

— Auxilio! Alguien me escucha? Yugi! Joey! Tristan! — se oye la voz por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela.

Tai contesta una pregunta...

"Cuantos tipos de cartas de duelo hay?"

— Yo que sé! Voy a ponerle 3 —

Sakura contesta una pregunta...

"Crees en el Corazón de las Cartas?"

— Yo digo que es una buena iniciativa por parte del duelista — ella si había estudiado su libro.

Joey contesta una pregunta...

"Cómo crees que le hace Yugi para peinarse así?"

— Yugi... a ver, nunca he visto que se ponga gel o limón. Baya, sí que esta difícil el examen. Es un misterio —

Mariam contesta una pregunta...

"Menciona las consecuencias del Sello de Orichalcos"

— Te mata si pierdes el duelo. O sea, no se lleva tu alma por que en realidad te mata, pero como es un programa infantil, pues solo dicen que se lleva tu alma. Pero insisto, te mata, es una carta asesina —

Luego, Mariam sigue a la siguiente pregunta y ve algo anotado: "Si contestaste que esa carta te mata, ve a tu alrededor a los pelmazos que la jugaron contra Yugi y Joey, respectivamente y contesta la siguiente pregunta " Mariam voltea hacia Weevil, quien contesta su examen con seguridad por que si había estudiado, luego, voltea hacia Rex, quien trata de hacer que Tomoki le pase las respuestas.

Y la pregunta que tiene que contestar es: "Están muertos?"

— No, pero... ah ya! Mejor paso a la siguiente pregunta, me faltan 1230 que contestar —

Pasan las 2 horas. Todos terminan su examen y lo van dejando en el escritorio del maestro conforme van saliendo. (órale, como le hicieron para contestar 1236 preguntas en dos horas, si yo no puedo contestar 60 en ese tiempo)

— Se pasan! Casi en todo el examen hablaban de mí — dice Yugi, mirándose el cabello.

— Nah, pero estuvo fácil! — dice Tristan, muy seguro.

— Verdad que el examen no fue tan difícil? — pregunta Wanda a Timmy.

— Para nada! Con el conocimiento que me dieron acerca del duelo de monstruos, voy a tener un 10 seguro! — contesta el niño con alegría.

— Esta escuela me agrada cada vez mas! — dice Cosmo.

Después del descanso del examen, los alumnos regresan a su salón para reanudar las clases.

— Abran su libro en la pagina 8. veremos las clases de cartas que hay en el duelo de monstruos —

— Disculpe maestro. Pero, como nos pudo hacer el examen si aun no vemos todo lo que venia en él? — pregunta Matt

— Dije claramente que era examen sorpresa, para ver quienes habían estudiado en los dos días de clases que llevamos. Mañana a primera hora estará el cuadro de honor para los 20 alumnos con más alta calificación —

Todos se miran preocupados, claro, los que no estudiaron.

— Bien, existen tres tipos de cartas. Les haré una pregunta al azar a ciertos duelistas que me odian u odiaban — dice Pegassus, echando indirecta a Yugi y la banda de la amistad.

Después de mirar a los presentes, comienza con preguntas al azar...

— A ver. Valentine! En que te beneficia poner una carta en modo defensa? — pregunta señalando a Mai.

— En que tus puntos de vida no son afectados cuando la destruyen — contesta orgullosa, por que es correcta la respuesta.

— Muy bien. Underwood! Cómo era conocido el Duelo de Monstruos? — señala a Weevil.

— Juego de las Sombras — otro que contesta orgullosamente y con respuesta correcta.

— Muy bien. Motou! Menciona los nombres de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios! — señala a Yugi.

— El Dragón Alado de Ra, Obelisco el Atormentador y Slifer, el Dragón del Cielo — contesta Yugi, pero no tan orgulloso como los demás.

— Bien, aunque ya todos deberían saberse eso. (Casi no se nota que odia a Yugi) Wheeler! Cuantas cartas se pueden tener en la mano durante el duelo? —

— Te cree idiota Joey — le dice Tristan, su amigo

— Cállate Tristan! Vas a ver que estaré en el cuadro de honor mañana. Eh, cual fue la pregunta? —

Todos lo miran y comienzan a reírse. Pegassus solo vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta (que en realidad esta regalada)

— Ah si, se pueden tener 5, no? O 6 máximo — contesta Joey dudando

— Pregúnteme a mí! A mí! — dice Timmy estirando su mano.

Pegassus duda, por que nunca lo había visto en el duelo de monstruos, pero igual le hace una pregunta...

— Quién es el monstruo mas fuerte de Duelo de Monstruos que consiste en 5 cartas? —

Timmy, totalmente relajado y recargado en su silla responde...

— Exodia, conforma cinco cartas que son: mano derecha, mano izquierda, pie derecho, pie izquierdo y su cuerpo y cabeza en cinco cartas. Es indestructible, bueno, no hasta que Weevil Underwood lo tiro al mar cuando hacían su viaje hacia el Reino de la Isla Duelista y solo se rescataron dos cartas —

Todos se quedan mirando con asombro a Timmy.

— Perfecto! Mas que perfecto! — dice Pegassus, ya que era una respuesta demasiado detallada y concreta.

— Pero... como supo todo eso? — se pregunta Joey, sorprendido.

— Bien, se acabaron las preguntas, pueden salir al receso — concluye Pegassus al oír la campana del descanso.

Timmy sale del salón rodeado de varios alumnos, quienes se impresionaron por la respuesta que dio a pesar de no ser duelista.

— Cómo supiste todo eso? — pregunta Mimi interesada

— Solo fue que estudie mucho los libros de la biblioteca — contesta el niño, viviendo su momento de gloria.

— De seguro mañana aparecerás entre los 20 mejores del examen — dice Mai, con asombro.

Los alumnos habían llegado a la cafetería, estaban sentados por grupitos. Mientras tanto, en el pasillo donde esta el cuarto de limpieza...

— Que habrá aquí? — pregunta Miyako al abrir la puerta.

Miyako, Sora y Kari gritan al ver a Tea toda vendada por la paliza de Ruki.

— Que bueno que abrieron! Pueden ayudarme a ir a la dirección para reportar a esa Ruki Makino? —

Sora toma la puerta y la vuelve a cerrar, dejando a Tea dentro; Miyako y Kari se le quedan viendo...

— Si yo tuve la idea de encerrarla aquí, como la voy a sacar? —

— Bueno... — dice Kari algo triste, pero cambia de humor — Quien quiere un helado? —

Y las tres chicas se van a la cafetería, dejando a Tea dentro del cuarto de limpieza otra vez, el cual casualmente solo se podía abrir por fuera.

En una de las mesas de la cafetería...

— Órale, ese niño no tiene pinta de duelista y ya todo lo que se sabe — dice Joey

— Si, pero hay algo que me he preguntado toda la clase, por que Tea no entro? Dónde creen que este? — pregunta Yugi, preocupado.

— De seguro hizo amigas y decidieron no entrar a clase — contesta Tristan, sin darle mucha importancia.

En otra de las mesas de la cafetería, Timmy estaba solo, así que sus padrinos mágicos se transformaron en dos cajitas de leche, con sus colores rosa y verde.

— Timmy, espero que pienses en no cometer el mismo error que cuando pediste saberlo todo y tratabas mal a tus papás y entraste a una competencia — Wanda le aconseja al niño.

— No se preocupen. Todo va a salir bien. Ese examen no era ninguna competencia —

— Bien Timmy, mejor piensa en la fiesta del sábado! — dice Cosmo.

— Si, ya quiero ver al director como un fiestero profesional — dice Timmy, al imaginarse que será la mejor fiesta de su vida.

En otra de las mesas de la cafetería, un dúo conversaba...

— Ese mocoso me hizo quedar mal. Yo quería entrar a esta escuela con una buena reputación —

— Ya bájale carnal. De todas formas el Yugi iba a decir que le tiraste a Exodia —

— Será mejor hacer callar a ese mocoso de Timmy Turner, va a decir mas tonterías — propone Weevil a Rex — Que dices? —

— Nahh, mejor no. Además, dices que querías entrar con buena reputación, eso esta difícil —

Weevil mira hacia otro lado de la cafetería, alcanza a ver a Ruki con Juri, Mimi, Mariam, Izumi, Sora, Miyako y Kari (quienes están planeando otra masacre para la Tea)...

— No vas a quedarte atrás Rex. Aquí ya hay una abusiva y una victima. No te gustaría ser tú el abusivo y molestar a ese Turner? — pregunta Weevil, tratando de convencer a su amigo — Como... Ruki Makino? —

Rex voltea hacia el grupo de chicas. Por un momento, piensa. Luego de ver hacia el grupo de chicas que están junto al letrero del menú de la cafetería, dice...

— Que bien! Ya cambiaron el menú! —

Caída al estilo anime de Weevil. En realidad Rex puso mas atención al menú que a Ruki.

Por otra parte, Tai y su grupo de amigos, iban caminando por el pasillo donde esta Tea encerrada.

— Auxilio! Sáquenme de aquí! — se oyen los gritos.

— Huh? Que es lo que se oye? — pregunta Davis, mientras se acerca a la puerta — Toc! Toc! Quién es? — toca Davis juguetonamente y cambiando la voz dice — La vieja Inés XD jajajajajajajaja! — se ríe a mas no poder por su propia broma.

— No manches Davis, ese chiste es muy viejo! — le dice J.P.

— Mejor abre, parece que esa voz desesperada necesita desesperadamente que le abran la puerta —

Todos miran a Tai como diciendo "Que idiota!". Después de eso, Davis abre la puerta y los chicos ven a Tea...

— Noooooooo! El Apocalipsis! — gritan mientras se tapan los ojos.

Tea los ignora y camina hacia la salida, pero antes de que salga por completo, Tai cierra la puerta aventando a Tea hacia el interior del cuarto otra vez.

— Ya paso, tranquilos, tranquilos — dice el chico mientras continua caminando con sus amigos.

En la oficina del director...

— Así que hay un duelista inteligente en su clase —

— En realidad no es duelista. Se llama Timmy Turner, alguna vez ha estado en un torneo o algo así? No! —

Seto piensa en lo que Pegassus le comenta, en unos instantes cree haber encontrado al duelista perfecto...

— Veremos mañana la lista de los mejores 20, a esos alumnos se les asignara un equipo conformado por personas que han reprobado, para que los orienten. Hasta el día de la graduación, declarare al mejor duelista —

A pesar de que Seto se convirtió en fiestero, tenía muy bien planteados sus objetivos con Selective School. Quiénes serán esos 20 inteligentes?

Continuara...


	4. Misiones Imposibles

**Capitulo 4. Misiones Imposibles.**

7 de la mañana. Los alumnos están en sus respectivos dormitorios, preparándose para otro día de clases, pero este día va a ser especial solo para 20 alumnos que pasaron el examen exitosamente. La lista ya esta a punto de publicarse, todos se han dado cita en el pasillo del periódico mural para ver la lista. Pegassus pega un cartel, que es la lista!

— Quién esta en primero? — preguntan todos mientras se acercan a la lista...

— Hilary Duff con Beat of my Heart? — preguntan todos con desprecio.

— Ah me equivoque, esa lista es el top 20 musical — dice Pegassus mientras quita esa lista y pone la verdadera lista que todos estaban esperando.

Así esta estructurada la lista:

Yugi Motou

Timmy Turner

Weevil Underwood

Mai Valentine

Rebecca Hawkins

Sakura Kinomoto

Tristan Taylor

Rex Raptor

Jenrya Lee

Jyou Kido

Koushiro Izumi

Miyako Inoue

Tomoyo Daijouji

Sora Takenouchi

Yamatto Ishida

Li Shaoran

Tomoki

Kenta

Izumi Orimoto

Ken Ichijouji

— Ja! No que ibas a aparecer en la lista de los mejores 20? — pregunta Tristan a Joey.

— Debe haber un error! Yo conteste bien mi examen! — reclama Joey.

— Felicidades a los 20 alumnos mencionados en esta lista. Los que no son duelistas, han demostrado que pueden serlo — dice Seto.

Todos están ahora en la sala de conferencias de la escuela, donde Seto dará reconocimientos a los mejores 20 por su empeño en los dos días de clases que llevan.

— Reconocimiento al primer lugar. Yugi Motou — dice sin mucho interés.

— Gracias, primero que nada, me gustaría dar un discurso — dice Yugi mientras saca una lista como de 5 metros.

— No dije que se podían dar discursos! — dice Seto mientras lo saca del escenario de una patada — Segundo lugar, Timmy Turner. Quien nos ha sorprendido con su mayor conocimiento a pesar de no ser duelista. Un aplauso por favor! —

Timmy pasa al escenario con aplausos, globos y serpentinas. Cosmo y Wanda se convierten en libros gruesos para que Timmy pueda alcanzar el micrófono del podio.

— Muchas gracias. Esta escuela es la mejor de todas! —

Y todos expresan alegría.

— Tercer lugar, Weevil Underwood. Otro de los duelistas más estudiosos —

El chico pasa al escenario diciendo:

— Estudioso, eh? Ven como los lentes me hacen ver inteligente? —

— No! Todavía se te ve la cara de estúpido! — contesta Ruki, en son de burla.

Ya después de la entrega de reconocimientos...

— Bien, daré la lista de los alumnos que obtuvieron la peor calificación por orden alfabético — dice Seto mientras cambia de lista — Wheeler Joey, es todo. Váyanse a clases — dice mientras avienta las hojas al suelo por detrás.

Todos ven a Joey y se burlan de él por ser el único con la calificación más pésima.

— Ah, y no se les olvide! Hay fiesta el sábado! — dice Seto, antes de irse.

Los alumnos salen con diferentes reconocimientos en las manos, excepto por Joey.

— No es justo! Por que a mi no me dieron reconocimiento? Además conteste bien el examen —

— Ya sé! Quizá fue por que si pasaste el examen pero no le caes bien a Kaiba — comenta Tristan.

— Con qué es eso eh. Bien, vamos a arreglar este problema desde su raíz —

En los pasillos...

— Segundo lugar en la lista de resultados de un examen. Que bien! — dice Timmy emocionado

— No te gustaría que tus padres vieran ese reconocimiento? — pregunta Wanda

— Si, así ya sabrán que no eres tan estúpido de lo que pareces — comenta Cosmo, a lo que Wanda lo mira molesta.

— Sí! Deseo que este reconocimiento les llegue por correo a mis padres! —

Las varitas mágicas brillan.

Dimmsdale...

— Revisare el correo, cariño — dice el papá de Timmy al ir precisamente hacia el correo.

Toma todas las cartas y camina hacia la casa...

— A ver... recibos de luz... — tira el sobre — ... recibo de teléfono... del cable... — hace lo mismo, tira los sobres — Y un reconocimiento de la escuela en donde esta Timmy — tira el sobre de nuevo — Bien, no hay nada importante — concluye, al cerrar la puerta de la casa, dejando los sobres en el patio.

Casualmente, Vicky alcanzo a ver el sobre de Selective School; la chica se acerca y abre el sobre para ver de qué trata...

— Dice... "Timmy Turner... bla, bla, bla... tiene el segundo lugar del examen sorpresa que se hizo al tercer día de que lo encerramos aquí para que se convierta en un duelista y será feliz para siempre" — luego de terminar de leer — Feliz? Esto no puede ser! Se supone que su vida debe ser de sufrimiento al igual de cómo trato a los demás mocosos! Tengo que encontrar esa escuela! —

En la escuela, todos los alumnos están en su hora de almuerzo. Aprovechando que los maestros y directores salieron a comer también, Joey se arma de valor y junto con sus amigos Tristan y Yugi, emprenden un viaje hacia la oficina del director por los conductos de aire...

— Que vamos a hacer exactamente? — pregunta Tristan

— Entraremos a la oficina de Kaiba para investigar si de verdad pase el examen y él no quiso reconocerlo — explica Joey

— Pero Joey, que te hace pensar eso? — pregunta Yugi

— Si, no creo que hayas pasado el examen — dice Tristan

— Claro que lo pase! Lo que pasa es que ese Kaiba me tiene envidia —

— Esta será una misión tonta — concluye Tristan.

Por otro lado de la escuela...

— Esta tonta aun sigue en el cuarto de limpieza? — pregunta Ruki, sorprendida.

— Si, y en la entrega de reconocimientos, ni siquiera la mencionaron — dice Izumi

— Eso fue por que no presento el examen — aclara Mariam

— Bueno, que más tienen en mente? — pregunta Mimi

— No lo se, algo así como... humillarla en publico — propone Ruki

— Pero como? —

— Que no se te cierren las puertas Juri, siempre hay una manera — dice Ruki.

En los conductos que están arriba de la oficina de Seto Kaiba...

— Creo que ya llegamos — dice Joey al retirar la rejilla, donde da la vista de la oficina

— Bien, hagamos esto rápido, Seto puede venir en cualquier momento — sugiere Yugi

Y así con música de fondo de misión imposible, Tristan sujeta a Joey con una cuerda. Al estar listo, Yugi y Tristan bajan a Joey poco a poco para no hacer ruido...

Joey busca la base de datos de los exámenes, pero es difícil encontrarlos...

— Si yo fuera Kaiba, donde guardaría las calificaciones de los alumnos de mi escuela? — se pregunta así mismo y luego de pensarlo — Ayy no! Que yo fuera Kaiba! Ni en sueños! Yo no quiero ser amargado y... —

— Concéntrate Joey! — se oye la voz de Yugi

Pero, en el instante en que Joey esta a punto de encontrar los papeles, algunos ruidos se escuchan detrás de la puerta de la oficina, así como que alguien viene...

— Súbanme! Aquí viene! — dice Joey con la voz baja...

Yugi y Tristan aun no entienden lo que dice por que lo esta diciendo en voz baja, ni siquiera entienden por las señas que Joey les hace.

— Que dices Joey? — grita Yugi

— No grites! Y súbanme que aquí viene Kaiba! XD — dice Joey

La puerta esta a punto de abrirse... entonces Yugi y Tristan entienden el mensaje y suben a Joey por la cuerda. La puerta se abre por completo. El trío de espías sale corriendo por los conductos de aire para no levantar sospechas. Hasta pasan por el cuarto de limpieza...

— Chicos! Son ustedes! Saquéenme de aquí! — les grita Tea

— Ahora no Tea! — dice Joey, apurado de salir de los conductos de aire.

Y así, una vez mas ignoran a Tea...

En la oficina de Seto Kaiba...

— No hay nadie — dice Ruki — Adelante chicas! —

En realidad las que abrían la puerta eran las chicas que están en contra de Tea, la misión de ellas consiste poner el peor historial para que Seto la corriera de la escuela, o al menos encontrar sus debilidades para exponerlas en público...

— Bien, comiencen con la búsqueda — ordena Ruki — Estén seguras, Mariam distraerá al director para cuando venga —

En el pasillo que da hacia la oficina del director, Mariam esta vigilando, por si Seto quiere ir a su oficina así ella lo evitaría...

— Je! Que inteligente soy! Voy a tener que distraer a Seto! Oh, que bien! — saca su foto de Seto Kaiba y la ve (al más puro estilo de Helga Pataki) — Ah pero que hombre tan guapo! Cómo me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado... PARA SIEMPRE! —

Luego de guardar su foto, ve hacia el pasillo que conduce a la oficina y...

— Quee! Seto Kaiba va a su oficina y yo ni en cuenta! — dice sorprendida, al ver que Seto casi llega a su oficina — XD Señor director! — Mariam corre a alcanzarlo.

— Que quieres? — pregunta Seto fríamente (sí, por que una cosa es que sea fiestero y otra que sea alegre)

— Disculpe director, siempre me he preguntado... cuanto tiempo estaremos estudiando para ser duelistas? —

— Lo necesario! Si repruebas los exámenes vas a tardarte mas! —

— Ah... — a Mariam no se le ocurren mas cosas para distraerlo

— Por cierto — dice Seto — Tu reprobaste el examen que se hizo, verdad? —

— Ehm... eso de que no aparecí en la lista de los 20 mejores alumnos lo puede tomar como un sí? —

— Deberías estar estudiando. Entra clase y no me hagas perder el tiempo — dice finalmente Seto.

Mariam comienza a caminar desilusionada por reprobar el examen...

— Ah y no faltes a la fiesta del sábado! — le recuerda Seto.

— Ahhh ahí estaré! — dice Mariam, recuperando su estado de animo.

Se retira del lugar olvidándose por completo de que estaba cubriendo a sus amigas y piensa...

— Seto Kaiba me invito a una fiesta! XD que alegría! — (se lo tomo personal ¬ ¬)

En la oficina, Seto entró y...

— Bien, comenzare a trabajar — dice mientras enciende su computadora portátil.

Seto no sospechó de qué alguien había entrado a su oficina, por que Ruki y las demás se alertaron a tiempo y salieron mientras Mariam platicaba con Seto.

En el salón de clases, Pegassus había dejado un trabajo en equipos de 5, tenían que explicar lo que las cartas de magia hacían y que tipos de hechizos se usaban mas...

Mariam estaba haciendo equipo con Ruki, Mimi, Sora y Kari...

— Oye Mariam! Se supone que ibas a evitar que el director fuera a su oficina — dice Ruki, amenazante

— Bueno... pero ustedes salieron a tiempo, no? — dice nerviosa Mariam

— Si... pero fue por pura intuición — contesta Ruki — Creo que Tea ya se quedo a vivir en el cuarto de limpieza. No te gustaría ser la victima ahora? —

— Ehhh! Queee? — pregunta asustada Mariam

— Si, trataste de traicionarnos! — dice Sora

— Ah XD Sora no me ayudes! — dice Mariam

— Bien, que tal si te golpeamos cada vez que las clases terminen? Y para que veas que soy buena, comenzare a partir de mañana — dice Ruki mientras baraja las cartas de magia.

— No creo que sea buena idea! — responde Mariam.

— No me importa, a menos que tengas algún quehacer importante después de clases, será así por el resto del tiempo en que estemos aquí — concluye Ruki.

Mariam solo ve que Ruki ahora ya la tomo de victima, así que debe pensar en algún compromiso para el día siguiente y no ser golpeada.

Continuara...


	5. Nuevos Alumnos

**Capitulo 5. Nuevos Alumnos.**

Timmy Turner se ha vuelto popular, pero aun así, extraña a sus amigos de Dimmsdale. A pesar de tener a sus padrinos, no puede traerlos con magia, ya que Seto había enviado todas sus invitaciones y la invitación que le permite estar ahí, había sido rechazada por una persona llamada Serenity Wheeler. Pero no todo esta perdido.

En la oficina del director de Selective School, Seto Kaiba; un niño trataba de convencerlo de algo...

— Y por que habría de enviar mas invitaciones? — pregunta Seto

— Eh... por que... — Timmy se queda pensando un rato, pero recuerda lo de su deseo de la fiesta — Por que serian muchos los que estarían en la fiesta! —

— Es cierto... — dice Seto — Tiene que ser la mejor fiesta! Esta bien! — Seto abre uno de sus cajones y saca 4 sobres — Estas invitaciones no tienen nombres, así que las enviare al azar y ya será buena suerte si los receptores la aceptan —

Timmy sonrió, pues era seguro de que esas invitaciones caerían en...

— Oh bueno... — dice Timmy — Si pudiera desear el lugar... deseo que las invitaciones caigan en Dimmsdale —

Con la indirecta, Cosmo y Wanda estaban transformados en mochila y libro respectivamente, así que escucharon el deseo de Timmy y lo cumplieron sin que Seto se diera cuenta.

— Bien, ahora vete a clases! — dice Seto fríamente.

Dimmsdale...

— Cariño, voy a presumirle a Dinckerberg que mi hijo fue seleccionado en una escuela de prestigio — dice Papá al salir de casa.

Una vez que ve a su vecino...

— Oye Dinckerberg, mi hijo Timmy fue seleccionado para entrar en una escuela de prestigio. A puesto a que es el único de esta ciudad. No te da envidia? —

En ese momento, Chester y A.J. pasan corriendo...

— Fuimos seleccionados a entrar en Selective School! —

— A empacar! No puedo esperar a ver las materias avanzadas, un niño inteligente como yo, debe estar en una escuela así —

Y así, el señor Turner ya no tiene nada de que presumir XD.

Las cuatro invitaciones fueron aceptadas e inmediatamente los elegidos se presentan en Selective School.

Mientras tanto, las clases seguían su curso...

— Lista para tu primera golpiza en Selective School? — pregunta Ruki

— Eh... oye Ruki, por que no mejor sacamos a Tea del cuarto de limpieza para que la vuelvas a golpear? — pregunta Mariam

— Por que ya todos se olvidaron de ella! — dice Mimi — Hasta los amigos con los que venia, ya ni se acuerdan de ella —

Las chicas voltean hacia a Yugi y compañía...

— Oye Yugi, no te incomoda que ese niño Timmy Turner casi te alcance? — pregunta Joey

— Claro que no — responde con su clásica sonrisa de "todo esta bien" — Es bueno que existan retos en la escuela —

— Por cierto Joey — dice Tristan — Que vas a hacer respecto a la calificación de tu examen? —

— Yo creo que lo dejo así por el momento. Se necesita ser muy pequeño para entrar a la oficina de Kaiba y esconderse para cuando vuelva —

— Y por que no utilizas a ese niño, Timmy Turner? — pregunta Tristan

— Oye, buena idea! —

— Joey, pero yo también soy pequeño! — dice Yugi, poniéndose enfrente

— Si, pero él es más pequeño! — dice Joey, alejándose de Yugi.

Al ver que Joey va a hablar con Timmy...

— Zaz Yugi! Ya te cambiaron! — dice Tristan

— Claro que no! Yo soy el mejor amigo de Joey! —

En ese momento, Joey cambia su lugar a uno más cercano al de Timmy.

— Se nota — dice Tristan, así como echando mas leña al fuego

— Que sigue? Que tu también vas? — pregunta Yugi sarcásticamente.

Joey le hace señas a Tristan de que hay un lugar disponible cercano al de Timmy. Sin pensarlo, Tristan va hacia él, dejando al pobre de Yugi.

Horas después, en la oficina de Kaiba...

— Que no son demasiado pequeños para esta escuela? — pregunta Seto al ver cuatro niños de la estatura de Timmy.

— No se sorprenda con la apariencia. Vera, yo soy muy inteligente a pesar de mi corta edad — dice A.J.

— Bien, si resultan ser como el niño que tengo de su estatura, entonces vale la pena aceptarlos —

— Bienvenidos a Selective School — dice Mokuba, el subdirector.

— Bueno, he aceptado al enano de Yugi, que no los acepte a ustedes. Vayan al salón que quieran, de todas formas se ve la misma materia —

Los cuatro niños se confunden...

— Eso quiere decir que tiene maestros de diferentes niveles? — pregunta A.J.

— No, solo tenemos uno: Maximillion Pegassus. Lo que pasa es que su clase se distribuye por televisión en los demás salones — explica Seto su moderno proyecto de estudio.

— Órale! — dicen los cuatro niños, luego, están dispuestos a irse cuando...

— Ah, y no falten a la fiesta de mañana! Aqui en Selective School —

Rumbo a su nuevo salón, los cuatro niños se van encontrando con diferentes alumnos...

— Ahh, que tierno, mas niños al colegio! — dice Kari

— Tienes pinta de que terminaras dando clase en un jardín de niños — dice Sora — Bueno, si aceptaron al chaparro de Yugi, que no los acepten a ellos —

Así, ambas chicas se retiran. Luego, se encuentran con mas...

— Oye niño, no se admiten niños con acne! — señala Davis a uno de los cuatro niños, mejor conocido como Elmer — Y que conste que no soy discriminador —

— Discriminar es de ignorantes! — dice A.J.

— Ah, te crees muy listo? — pregunta Takato.

A.J. ve que se está enfrentando a un niño mas alto, así que tiembla un poco...

— Digo, para que me pases las respuestas del próximo examen — concluye Takato de forma divertida.

— Pero, están muy chicos — dice Tai — Bueno, si aceptaron al enano de Yugi, que no los acepten a ustedes —

Los cuatro niños siguen caminando y se encuentran con una chica que parece estar huyendo...

— Bien Mariam, dijimos que solo si tenias algo que hacer no te golpearía! — dice Ruki, amenazante.

— Ah... si, tengo que hacer la tarea! —

— Cuál tarea? No haces ni los trabajos de clase — dice Juri — Pelea! Pelea! —

Mariam ve a los cuatro niños nuevos...

— Oigan, no están muy chicos para esta escuela? Bueno, si aceptaron al bajito de Yugi, que no los acepten a ustedes —

— A todo esto. Quién es ese tal Yugi? — pregunta Sanjay, de los cuatro niños elegidos.

— Quien sabe. Lo mencionan todo el tiempo — responde Chester

Mariam se da cuenta de que Ruki y el grupo "que quiere golpear a alguien" están ahí...

— Ah... estoy ocupada a la salida... — dice Mariam — ...tengo un picnic con estos niños! —

Ruki ve a los cuatro niños...

— A estos los aceptaron? Bueno, si aceptaron al enano del Yugi, que no los acepten a ellos. Esta bien Mariam, disfruta tu picnic —

— Ahora tenemos que buscar a alguien para golpear — dice Mimi.

— Vámonos chicas! —

Con la frase de Ruki, el grupo "que quiere golpear a alguien" se retira.

Como ese era el receso, ahora es turno de seguir las clases y de presentar a los cuatro alumnos nuevos...

— Ustedes son los aceptados? — pregunta Pegassus al ver a los niños — Bueno, no importa, si aceptaron al cursi y enano de Yugi que no los acepten a ustedes. Vayan y busquen los lugares que quieran —

— Oye! Yo no soy tan enano como ellos! — se defiende Yugi, ya harto de que Joey y Tristan a un siguen con Timmy.

— Claro que sí! Ellos tienen su edad necesaria! Tú ni siendo Yami Yugi eres alto! — dice Mai — No te metas con esos niños por que si no, ya me conocerás enojada! —

— Órale! De donde salio Mai la niñera? — pregunta Joey, sorprendido.

— Tu cállate! — responde Mai.

Timmy ve a sus cuatro amigos...

— Oigan amigos! Que bueno que fueron elegidos! —

— Timmy! — dice Chester emocionado.

— Me sorprende. Se supone que eligieron a los mejores, no a los que sacan F — dice A.J.

— Por un momento pienso que mejor hubieran seleccionado a Trixie. Pero, eso de las F ya paso, ahora tengo un reconocimiento del segundo lugar en el examen sorpresa —

— Genial! Y quien fue el primero? — pregunta Sanjay

— Ese chico, el que se llama Yugi —

— Ya basta! He escuchado ese nombre en todo el día! — dice Chester.

— Oigan, no quieren conocer a mis dos nuevos mejores amigos? Ellos son Joey y Tristan —

Yugi, quien esta viendo de lejos, esta que le hierven las neuronas al oír eso.

Dimmsdale...

— Me siento algo raro, siento que alguien falta — dice un preadolescente, con una apariencia no muy buena que digamos — Falta Turner... faltan cuatro niños... falta golpear a esos tontos! —

Sintiéndose solo y sin algún oficio, Francis sale de la escuela y va caminando por la calle; casualmente, ve a una chica pelirroja rompiendo todo lo que hay en su paso...

— Genial! Ahora los gusanos se han ido a una escuela de paga! Así no podré ganar mas dinero por que no necesitaran niñera! Tengo que buscarlos! Tengo que encontrar esa Selective School! — Vicky despega una señal de trafico y la dobla con sus propias manos.

— Oye tu! Tienes los mismos problemas que yo tengo! — dice Francis.

— Ah sí? Que te hace pensar eso? —

— Que si no encontramos a esos tontos no tendremos a quien ver sufrir! Tenemos que buscarlos! —

— Estas hablando en mi idioma! Creo que los Turner tienen la dirección de la escuela —

Vicky y Francis hacen alianza para encontrar a los niños y devolverlos a Dimmsdale, ya que tienen el mismo objetivo, con la diferencia de que Vicky extraña su dinero por sus victimas.

Al final de clases, Mariam organiza su picnic...

— En serio chicos, no lo dije de broma. Voy a darles la bienvenida a Selective School — Mariam comienza a comer, pero ve que los niños están algo tristes — Que les pasa? Extrañan su casa? —

— Bromeas? Y tener que soportar a Vicky como niñera? Yo estoy feliz de ser seleccionado, aunque no sé que es lo que estudiamos exactamente — dice Sanjay, el único alegre.

— Que les pasa a ustedes entonces? — pregunta Mariam a Chester y A.J.

— Es que Timmy ya consiguió dos nuevos mejores amigos — contesta Chester.

— Si, parece como si esta escuela no fuera la que yo esperaba — contesta A.J.

— Y tu por que estas triste? — pregunta Mariam a Elmer.

— Es que me discriminan! Por que tengo acne! —

Mariam lo ve y duda un momento...

— Je, yo no discrimino! Pero ponte eso — dice mientras le da un pañuelo para que se ponga en su cara — No, mejor esto — le día una bolsa de papel para ponérsela, al más puro estilo del papá de Chester.

— Así ya no me siento mal! Es como si mi papá estuviera aquí! — dice Chester, ya mas animado.

— Ehm... si, comamos — dice Mariam.

Por otra parte...

— Eh... oigan... esta bien que sean mis dos nuevos mejores amigos... pero... no es necesario que me sigan a todas partes — dice Timmy, sacando a Joey y Tristan del baño — Pueden dejarme aunque sea 5 minutos solo? —

— Como digas Timmy. Ay, es mas alegre que Yugi — dice Tristan

— Quién es Yugi? — pregunta Joey.

En el interior del baño...

— Cosmo! Wanda! Cómo me deshago de ellos? —

Los padrinos mágicos se aparecen como dos rollos de papel sanitario...

— Deberías ponerles mas atención a los que ya son tus amigos — dice Wanda

— O dejarlos y aprovechar que eres popular — dice Cosmo

— Ayúdenme! Ustedes son mis padrinos mágicos! —

Se oye que tocan la puerta...

— Ya te descubrí Timmy Turner! Ya sé por que sacaste reconocimiento fácilmente! — se oye la voz amenazadora de Pegassus...

— Oh no! — dice Timmy asustado.

Continuara...


End file.
